Pain
by Medusa91
Summary: This is the life story of Bane. The topic has been explored many times, but this is my take on it. I will focus on the parts of his life the movie didn't show us and at the same time try to blend in new characters and stories. I hope you guys like it. WARNING: At times it may contain graphic violence and smut.
1. Chapter 1

Born in a such unforgiving place, he had learned to fend for himself early, rising above all others within the prison's walls. But now he was not alone. He had become a surrogate father to a female child who shared his fate. Both born in the "Pit", both having lost their mothers at a tender age, they stuck together trying to replace what was lost to them both. Condemned to such a place by corrupt people with no shred of humanity, he soon realized innocence was something rare and fragile, something that could not survive in there. So he transformed himself into something that could be feared. However he would not allow her spirit to be altered to fit her surroundings. He vowed that he would protect this young girl to his last breath. Never had he imagined that by protecting the nine-year-old, his life would change in a such dramatic way.

She was playing by his side in the middle of the pit, throwing small stones in the pool they had for bathing. She watched the circles they created in the water momentarily and smiled to herself. Later, she would dive in to gather them once more and start again her little game, an occupation for when she accompanied Bane out of their cage. They would occasionally leave their cell and stand exactly under the pit's opening to catch some rays of sunshine, just enough to feel alive.  
>Bane kept an eye on her while he was crocheting mindlessly to pass his time. Men would come and go all around them, some stopping by the pool to bathe. A few of them threw looks a the young child, looks that showed their disapproval of her hobby.<p>

"Come here now" Bane told her seriously. He wouldn't call her by her name. Talia was the only female prisoner in the pit and her sex was kept a secret. Her mother -long dead- was an example of what would happen to her if the male population found out. Bane and the prison doctor were the only ones who knew, and both were adamant to protect the purest thing they had laid eyes on. A child's laughter really was something to be protected in this "hell on earth", a term they used to describe the underground prison.

Talia stood next to him and looked him in the eye. Her bright blue ones fixing on his dark green she smiled and his heart almost melt.

"I'm getting in to gather the pebbles" she announced.

"Not now, you won't" he told her sternly.

The last thing he wanted, was her removing her clothes in the middle of the day and let everyone know of her nature.

"But Bane!..." she started whining...  
>"I said no. Gather your things, we're getting back to the cell" he pushed her on.<p>

A few men watched the whole scene unfold and a man in his sixties decided to speak up."Let the child come in, if he wants to! This is the perfect time for a bath with the sun shining down on us". Bane looked at him in the eye and signed a "no". He grabbed Talia by the arm and started dragging her away. She wouldn't have it though, not realizing the gravity of the situation. Soon another man stepped into the conversation and taunted "Unless of course...You have something to hide". For a long time he had wondered of the child's true sex. Its facial features were far too pretty for a pre-adolescent boy.

There was silence for a second but his words had already caught the attention of more men around. Finally the first man spoke again "Don't be stupid, let the child in". Bane looked at everyone carefully, waiting for the slightest of movement. The second man approached Talia, still looking at Bane and asked "What are you hiding? I've never seen you and the child bathe during daytime". To this, many nodded and started surrounding them, now extremely interested as to what was going on.  
>"Don't you dare come closer" Bane shouted at them. A couple of them stopped dead on their tracks, while many others curious creeped closer. Then it happened. Someone whispered loudly "it's a girl".<p>

Bane didn't wait for the crowd's reaction, he grabbed Talia over his shoulder and made a run for his cell. The shouts of the men soon gathered more crowd and the stairs were now bursting with people trying to get to them. He would never make it to safety. Frantically he looked around and his eyes fell on the last source of hope.

"Talia! Talia! You have to climb" He urged her between breaths as he run towards the wall of the pit.  
>Talia was wide eyed, too scared to cry. She didn't even hear what he asked of her but as soon as she saw the edge of the step on the pit's wall, her instinct kicked in and started to climb. Once she managed a difficult jump to a safe ledge where no one could get to her, she looked downwards.<br>Bane was trying to fight off a crowd of men all eager to get to her and show him how they felt about him shielding her for so long. As if he sensed her eyes on him he looked up and saw her safe, a few steps away from freedom.

"Goodbye" He finally let go as men kept coming to take revenge upon him.  
>Soon Talia couldn't see her friend and protector under the sea of hands. With blurry eyes she climbed the pit and promised him inwardly that she would come back to avenge his death.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Talia was on the safe ledge, Bane relaxed and accepted his fate. His life had been miserable, his only light of hope that small child. He had promised himself he would protect her no matter the cost. Now it would be with sacrificing his life. So be it. He never knew life before her, growing up in the pit. It was logical for it to end after she was gone. His purpose in life had been complete.

The punches kept coming. He tried to protect his head but the hands were too many. Blow after blow he felt his face getting wet with his warm blood. Dizziness overcame him and he felt his legs buckle under his weight. But the bloodlust of the crowd had not yet been satisfied. Bane fell on his knees, punches still flying on his head and now ribs and back. His hopeless defense was soon cut short when somebody caught his hands and put them behind his back. Another kick in the gut. The men didn't let up until they made sure he was a bloody mess. Finally they threw him on the floor, unconscious.

His breathing was labored, his pulse fast and faint. Every time he took a breath there was a gurgling sound, as if he was choking on his own blood. All men but two left. Amit and Hatim, two sadists and old enemies of Bane. Oh they would enjoy this.

Amit took a knife he always kept hidden in his garment's inside pocket. Giving a knowing look to Hatim he kneeled down by Bane. With a pleasured smirk he drove the knife into the bloodied man's cheek and twisted. This kicked Bane into consciousness and moaned. Hatim kneeled down on the other side of Bane and put his palm on the man's cheek to make him face sideways. The blood leaked out of his mouth and he coughed. Bane couldn't even open his eyes, the pain was so excruciating. Blood had blinded his vision and he was incapable of raising a hand to halt the brutality. Amit gave a laugh and drove the knife with force in the pained man's jaw once more. Another moan and small jerk.

When would this torture end? Death seemed so cruel, waiting instead of claiming him right then and there. Bane's thoughts were hazy and he kept drifting in and out of consciousness as the two friends let their knife dance on his face again and again. Soon they got bored with what now looked like minced meat and turned their attention to his wide body. They rolled him on his side and once again drove their knife to his flesh and back. He screamed in pain one last time with all the strength he had left in him and fell silent.

"I think he's dead" laughed Hatim in Arabic.  
>"No he's not" replied Amit with a smirk "But he'll wish he were". He then cleaned the knife on Bane's garments and spit at the man who was now lying in a pool of his own blood.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

The prison doctor had watched the whole scene unfold. He did not take part in the brutality of it, but he couldn't put himself on the line for Bane either. He just waited for the angry crowd to calm down, in hope that by then Bane would still be alive. With a sigh he saw the two men continuing to play with the hurt man's limp body. One final scream that shook the well and they were gone. He gathered his medical kit and ran to the man. On his way to Bane he gave a shout to two friends of his that also did not partake in the horror.

"We'll have to carry him to my cell" he instructed them while trying to decide what was his first priority - the face or the man's back. The three of them carried him back to the doctor's cage and while he started putting pressure on Bane's still bleeding wounds, one of them started a fire.  
>Bane had lost a great amount of blood. His skin clammy from the cold sweat and white as porcelain. The doctor was almost sure he would not make it. He just hoped he could comfort him in his last minutes or hours. They pulled a blanket over his chest and the doctor prepared a shot of heroin. With steady hands he drove the needle into Bane's arm and released the drug. Bane's breathing slowed down and his furrowed brow relaxed just a bit. Administering heroin with his blood pressure at such a low level was dangerous, but the doctor was convinced he was looking at a dead man.<p>

Being in prison, they could not afford IVs for hydration or blood transfusions. He would either make it on his own or not. They were lucky enough to have painkillers and gauzes.

After he made sure his patient was not in excruciating pain anymore, he started cleaning his face from the caked blood carefully, not to reopen the wounds that had just stopped bleeding. He had some teeth missing but the greatest damage was to his gums and tongue, thanks to the dull blade of Amit. His tongue, already swollen would make breathing and drinking almost impossible in the next hours.

* * *

><p>Bane wasn't sure for how long he had been unconscious. He didn't remember half of his ordeal but one thing was sure, he was not dead. Death was eternal rest and he was in a torment like no other at this point.<br>He moaned faintly and opened his eyes slowly. There was a fire burning by his side, a welcomed warming feeling. The doctor was reading a book when he heard the small moan and glanced at Bane. He saw him looking around with cloudy eyes.

"Don't try to move or speak" the doctor ordered "Are you in great pain right now?"  
>Bane nodded his eyes getting blurry.<br>The doctor nodded in understanding and set to prepare another dose of heroin. While doing this Bane found the strength to raise his hand to his face. He wanted to understand what had happened. Once his fingers touched the torn tissue he yelped in pain and sobbed as silently as he could. They had destroyed him. Him, the man the whole pit feared and respected. How could he survive this fate?

The doctor soon returned with the needle in hand. Bane followed his movement and then looked at the doctor dead in the eye. With all the strength he could manage he mumbled "Kill.. me...P..Please".

His pain was excruciating and his heart was now heavier with the knowledge of what had happened to his image. What was the point anymore? If he somehow managed to get on his feet again, he would have to build his reputation from scratch or starve to death.

The doctor sighed sadly. "That I cannot do I'm afraid. I was trained to sustain life, not to end it. Though I will do my best to keep the pain away." With that he wrapped Bane's arm in a cloth and pushed the needle in his vein once more.  
>"Uh..." Bane grunted before feeling at last a small release from the pain. It was not only his body that numbed but also his mind. Then he couldn't but think of her. Where could she be now? He saw her smile and bright eyes, her whole face giggling down at him and then he slipped into darkness...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

The following days, Bane managed to sip down some water with the help of the doctor Asad. His open nerve endings made the whole process extremely painful and he would hiss after each gulp. Hydration was the key to his survival so he had to go through with it. Doctor Asad would drug him with higher doses in such occasions. Slowly, minced food mixed with water was added to the menu. Until then Bane had lost a lot of weight, a shadow of his former self. Even if the pain was not there to keep him immobile, his lack of strength still kept him at large in his cot. The last days he couldn't even lift his arms, lucky to be even able to swallow what was forced into his mouth by Asad.

Slowly but surely as his wounds began to heal, he managed to raise the food portions he consumed and regain some strength. However, with great displeasure he noticed that the constant ache would not go away. Both his face and back had healed but the damage to the nerves would not be fixed.  
>After a month of hiding inside the doctor's cell, he decided to dwell once more in the middle of the pit and catch some sun as he so loved to in the past. He was afraid of how the other men would react to him. With careful steps and having hidden his face behind a veil, he approached the pool and sat with his back on a stone wall. No one paid attention to him. They knew he had survived but also knew that he was now a broken man, not worthy of their interest. He sighed lowly and after a while let his guard down, closed his eyes and tried to think of something beautiful, of something that would make him forget of his situation.<p>

* * *

><p>A couple of months passed this way.<br>Bane was sitting in his usual spot by the pool, eyes closed, his breathing calm after having injected himself with a high dose of heroin. His best friend and companion against the tormentor that was pain.

All of a sudden, the men started gasping and shouting all around. He paid no attention to it, dizzy and barely making out what they were saying.  
>"Run! They have guns!"<br>Bane took notice but was still too tired and numb to care at all. Veiled and with closed eyes he stayed in his position while all around him chaos ensued. People were running around, screaming, locking themselves in their sells and hiding under their cots. Men were heard arguing over the general panic and shots were fired.

Suddenly Bane felt a man's light touch on his shoulder. Under different circumstances he would have flinched or even slapped the man's hand away. But he was too far gone. He simply opened his eyes, trying to focus on the man's face.

"I'm Henry Ducard. The girl's father. Who are you?"

Bane looked at him with a sad expression, not sure if he could believe the stranger.

"Are you Bane? I'm looking for a man named Bane. Is he dead?"

Bane blinked slowly trying to clear his vision.

"I am Bane...Is Talia okay?" he mumbled.

Henry gave a huge sigh and a grin. "Yes she is okay! Thanks to you. We came back to clean this place up from the filth. Come."

Bane nodded and with a slow movement he raised himself, clutching at the wall for help. A moan escaped his lips no matter how hard he tried to suppress it. Ducard took notice and looked at Bane with sad, almost pitiful eyes.

"Are you hurt?"  
>"Some time ago..I..I just ...haven't come around...yet" he replied between breaths.<br>"Let me see. Can you climb the pit?"

Bane looked at him in the eye and then his eyes fell on the blue sky above. Ducard sensed his hesitation and put his hand on the other man's shoulder.

"Don't worry my friend. We'll help you out and tend to your wounds. I owe you my daughter's life".

Bane looked down in shame. Once he was the strongest man in the pit. No one dared wrong him and go against him...let alone pity him. He wasn't used to accepting help. Ever since he was a little boy in this prison, he would fend for himself. He felt pathetic but in his situation, what else could he do? A hurt man, a drug addict...And suddenly his fear grew. What would it be like out there? Life in the pit, however horrible, was his world. All he knew. How would he survive in the world outside? No skills other than fighting, something that now he couldn't even do. He'd starve to death, that is if pain didn't kill him first.

Ducard watched him lost in his own world and decided to cut his train of thought.

"Do you have somewhere to go Bane? Talia told me you were here for a long time."  
>"No. I was born..here."<br>"You know, Talia is just up waiting for us. She is adamant that you come with us - that is if by any chance we found you alive. Since you are, I think I should respect her wishes, at least for the beginning. Give you an advantage in life. What do you say? Would you join us?"

He couldn't believe his ears. Talia's father invited him to stay with them until he could stand on his own.

"Yes, sir...Thank you"  
>"So let us go"<p>

Passing to the center of the pit where the ropes hung, Bane finally saw the massacre. His heart felt lighter when he caught a glimpse of the bloodied bodies of Hatim and Amit among the other prison population. Yes, justice had been served by this powerful man. Henry Ducard.  
>They tied the rope around their waist and allowed themselves to be pulled to freedom.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

A week had already passed since his rescue and Bane still resided in the infirmary of the Tibetan castle Ducard lead them to.

The encounter with Talia had been an emotional one to say the least. She had thought him dead and he just couldn't believe that he would see her again. But there she was, his redemption turned savior, running into his arms to hug him with tears in her eyes.

On the way to the headquarters, Ducard tried to explain to Bane his line of work. He wasn't sure of the young man's thoughts on social justice but he was hopeful he would understand. And indeed, once the conversation developed, he saw that Bane, having lived the life he did, shared many views with the League. Ducard at this point wasn't even considering accepting him in the organization, but he was curious. Furthermore, he had to be sure of the man's allegiance before allowing him to enter their temple at all.

Once there, Bane would have 2 doctors tend to him. His wounds had healed badly, forming scars across his face and back. This however was not a major problem as far as he was concerned. What incapacitated him was the constant pain that still dwelled. Having inspected the damage, the doctors kept him medicated until they formed a plan. They had created a formula of mixed drugs that could perhaps help him, but the drugs only worked by vaporization. An easy, fast solution for wounds obtained while on an assignment for the League of Shadows. But Bane's case was special, as he would need a constant flow of said medication to keep his pain at bay. They promised they would come up with a solution.

So there he was, lying on the infirmary bed, staring out of the window and admiring the beauty of the landscape he still hadn't gotten used to. A knock on the wooden door broke his meditation. Doctor Ronan followed by doctor Ellie entered the room holding in his hands a strange mechanism.  
>"Hello Bane" he greeted cheerfully.<br>"Good afternoon doctor. What do you have for me?"

The doctor raised the contraption "Here, Bane, we have your new best friend. It is a mask that will go over your head like so..." he started positioning the mask on Bane's head "...and as you see, it will cover your mouth and nose forming a triangle of sorts. The straps will go over your ears to the back of your head and so will the top one. So I am afraid that the hair must go..." he rumbled on.

Bane felt a bit confused, as the doctor had rushed to try his invention without even properly explaining what was its actual use.  
>"Excuse me doctor Ronan, but how does this work exactly?" he asked.<br>"Oh well...Of course..I should have told you..." he started to explain when doctor Ellie stepped in to stop the circus.

"This mask will provide your new medication through vaporization. Let me show you". With that, she put two capsules with transparent liquid in the appropriate receivers on the back of the mask. Once secured a small hissing sound started echoing through the room and Bane could feel the vapor on his lips. He took a breath and was pleased to see that it had no smell or taste that could alter his senses.  
>"And of course, for you to realize its use, I have to do this.." Ellie removed the IV from his arm.<p>

Bane looked at her shocked. Without the constant flow he would be helpless and in pain in only a couple of minutes. Could the mask really help him? He nervously waited for the first sting of the ache that never came. He looked again at doctor Ellie with wide eyes.  
>She smiled back at him " You have to realize this is a part of you from now on. You can only remove it to eat or get hydration...or partake in tasks necessary such as shaving for example. In these occasions you will go back to administering your medication intravenously. Any questions?"<p>

Bane was overwhelmed by this new development and didn't know what to say so he just nodded a "no". The mask was comfortable enough but would need getting used to. Breathing in and out required extra effort but after the ten-minute trial, he felt hopeful that this would be easy to handle.

"Oh by the way" started Ronan " Mr. Ducard will visit you shortly".

That announcement made Bane throw them a sudden look. He had not spoken with Henry Ducard since the day he arrived there one week previously. He owed the man his life and he would make sure he knew it. He thanked the doctors as they left, waiting impatiently for the man who saved him. A man that he imagined had unfathomable power and means to create and destroy. Curiosity had him pacing up and down the room, testing his new powers and wondering what would happen to him now? What would happen now that he was whole again? On his way to full recovery, ready to reclaim his body and sense of self? Would Henry Ducard send him away? Was this the last time he would see Talia?


	6. Chapter 6

Bane was pacing up and down the room, stopping at times to drop down and do a couple of push-ups, testing his body's endurance and building up his muscles, something he was incapable of doing for many months. The thrill of finally feeling _good_, without any discomfort while moving or just being, had him so preoccupied that when Ducard entered the infirmary, Bane took no notice.

Ducard stayed hiding in the shadows cast by the setting sun, watching carefully the man. He was merely curious about how his guest was coping - the reason of his visit - and was genuinely surprised when he saw Bane up and about. The man's willpower was impressive.

"I see you already started making the most out of your new..lifeline" he commented, breaking the silence.

Bane turned sharply to look at him, completely startled by Ducard's sudden appearance.

"Don't be alarmed. So, how do you feel?"

Wiping his hands from the floor dust Bane nodded "Better than I have in a while. Thank you for your hospitality and help. You have my gratitude."

"Good man" responded Ducard smiling slightly. "You are very young with a great future ahead of you. I've seen the results of your loyalty and self-sacrifice. You are the reason my daughter is back where she belongs. And just now I got a glimpse of your will and inner power. The League needs young men like you in order to achieve success in our missions worldwide."

"And what do these missions entail?" requested Bane, now intrigued.

"Follow me." With that, Ducard lead the way to a large room on the east side of the temple, his office guessed Bane. There was a heavy looking wooden desk with papers neatly on top of it and on the right, next to a lit fireplace, stood a sofa and a couple of armchairs opposite it.  
>"Please have a seat."<p>

Bane sat on the armchair as Ducard took a seat on the sofa, lying back, completely comfortable and in charge. The two men stood there staring at each other for a while, letting just the sound of the burning wood echo in the room.

"The League of Shadows" started Ducard "is an ancient organization that wishes to restore the balance in the world's most corrupt countries. To do that, we have to oppose the factor which caused the imbalance in the first place. That factor is either political parties or armies neither of which are willing to give up their privileges peacefully. Therefore, we have to use force in order to free the common man from his oppressors. Our highly trained members end the dispute fast and with precision." Pausing for a while, he then added "After that, we move on to the next target. The world needs help and we are the ones to rise to the occasion. It is as simple as that."

Bane stared intensely at Ducard, taking a deep breath of medicated air before asking "So you'd have me join a group of mercenaries, hunting bad people around the world."

Ducard chuckled. "Yes and no. You would get to hunt bad people as you so nicely put it, but we are not mercenaries. We are something much more than that. Every one of us is here because of our common beliefs, not for personal gain. We live here, we train here and the only family we've got is one another."

Bane nodded, his brow furrowed. He was really thoughtful about it all, but did he even have a better alternative? He himself had been the victim of corrupt judges, wasting away in a prison for the crimes of his father. Yes. He wanted justice served.

"Mr. Ducard..." started Bane but was interrupted.

"Call me Ra's al Ghul. This is my title and official name here. If it is your decision to stay, this is the name by which you will call me."

Bane blinked in annoyance but got over it fast." I think you already know my answer. I have nowhere else to go and you just offered me a place to stay, a family and the chance to fight injustice. Fighting is all I know, but I'm good at it. I hope I can be of help."

"All recruits have to go through intensive training in many different types of combat as well as stealthiness and endurance. Of course, not all manage to complete the initiation process and enter our ranks. But, I'm hopeful about you. Train hard, be obedient and you will soon enjoy the fruit of your labor."

Bane once again nodded in agreement, his face sober, lost in his thoughts.

"Good. Come on now. I'll have someone show you around."


	7. Chapter 7

Walking down the candle lit corridor and led by Ra's al Ghul, Bane was reflecting on everything he had just been told. He was excited about the new doors opening for him, as a soldier for this historic brotherhood. He would not be the one to call the shots, but he would be an equal to all others, with his rights protected. Gone were the times where he would have to fight tooth and nail to survive among other people.

"Bane!" a girly voice brought him back to reality. Talia was running towards him, passing by her father and making a leap for his arms. He caught her mid-air, enveloping her in a protective embrace.

"Father didn't let me visit you in the hospital. He said you should be left alone and get better. You are better now, aren't you Bane?" she asked worriedly, her big eyes curiously inspecting the mask.

"I am fine little bird."  
>Seeing her looking at his face in sadness, he asked "Do you not like my mask?"<p>

"Mmm...Sure. It is kind of scary though" she whispered, a small giggle escaping her. She then bit her lip, trying not to laugh at Bane's supposedly disappointed look.

Satisfied with her reaction he continued "It is! That is why I wear it! To make bad people scared. Are you scared Talia?" he asked her, his eyes crinkling to indicate a hidden smile.

"Nuh uh" she laughed and put her hands over her mouth.

"Good."

Ra's al Ghul was watching the whole scene unfold patiently, respecting the fact that this man used to be all his daughter knew. The only reason she was now home.

"Talia, release Bane now, I have to show him around his new home" he finally decided to step in.

Trying to withhold a squeal, she turned to face Bane once more and gave a sudden kiss on the grate of his mask. The act caused Bane to get a lump in his throat, but he didn't let the emotion reach his eyes. He then allowed her to slide down to her feet and patted her head, now full of light brown hair.

"Now, please go to your room. I'll come and say goodnight later" continued Ra's.

"Alright" she sighed waving goodbye at the two men. "I'll see you tomorrow Bane."  
>He nodded and bid her goodnight.<p>

After the small interruption Ra's got back to business "Shall we continue?" turning and gesturing for Bane to follow him once more.

* * *

><p>Soon Ra's turned left and led them into a grand hall full of tables and benches occupied by League members. Many men were dining, while others had vivid conversation with one another. Once they realized Ra's was amongst them, they stood and gave him a small bow, a sign of respect he happily accepted by nodding at them. They soon turned to their seats and their respective activities.<p>

"Boris!" he shouted to be heard over the commotion "Please approach my friend."

A man leaped from his seat and approached the duo by the door with a quick step. Boris was a Russian man, tall and blonde with intense green eyes. He would have been skinny if not for the League's special training that had even men of small bone structure become killing machines, capable of using raw muscle force if need be.

"This is Bane" started Ra's al Ghul...

Boris who was scrutinizing Bane's mask, gave Ra's a swift look and made a small grimace.  
>"Is that really your name?" he requested with a grin.<p>

"Yes. I earned it." Bane gave the other man a no-nonsense look.

"And the mask? Why do you wear it?"

"What mask?" asked Bane scowling.

Boris chuckled and looked at him as if he were insane.

Ra's decided to stop what could soon turn into a quarrel. "Boris, as you know, Bane is the savior of the League's heir. Therefore I thought it reasonable to offer him a chance as a recruit. What I want from you, is to simply show him around."

"Yes sir" Turning to face Bane he continued "Follow me."

Bane threw a glance at Ra's, who in return nodded.

The two men walked through the whole temple, starting from the sparring rooms, to the meditation ones, to the library on the top floor which should have had an amazing view of the valley below if not for the darkness of the night. At the end of the tour, Boris led Bane to the quarters of the League members and showed him his room.  
>The room was small in size, but nothing Bane was not used to. There was a bed in the corner, a desk and a chair, as well as a shelf and a small cupboard. On the left there was a door leading to the bathroom.<br>Boris let him know of the training timetable and left.

Bane finally entered the room and closed the door behind him with a sigh. He threw another look around the room and went on to sit on the edge of the bed.  
>The day had been full of surprises and he needed some time to grasp it all. He closed his eyes and massaged lightly his forehead, breathing calmly his medication. Grunting lowly, he removed his boots and laid back closing his eyes. The next day would be the first day of his training and the beginning of a long and hard journey.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Bane was awaken by the ringing of a bell carried through the corridors by the old caretaker of the temple. It signified the beginning of a new day and it rang approximately one hour before he had to be ready to start his training. He was not sure of the time but it couldn't be more than five thirty as the sun had not come up yet.  
>He yawned and stretched before he sat up all grumpy. He was not used to waking up so early, his internal clock working on the same schedule the sun did.<br>When he finally resolved to get up, he decided to look through the cupboard of his room for clothes and other necessities. He was pleased to find both the dark uniform of the League and a medical kit ready for him. He took one syringe, a morphine vial, some cotton and a constricting band and entered the bathroom. He set the items by the sink and took a look in the mirror.

Tired green eyes looked back at him. He scrutinized his mask, touching the tubes, checking it out all the way back to the vial holders and the straps. He would have to remember the design by heart, in case something happened, whether it was replacing the vials or fixing the straps' hold.  
>He then sat on the toilet seat, preparing his shot. He would have to remove the mask to shave his hair as doctor Ronan had suggested. Wearing the mask for so many hours had made his scalp itchy.<p>

Wrapping his arm with the elastic band, he pushed the needle in his vein and released the drug. Soon he felt its added power to the medication mix that was already flowing in his blood. He got up and with slightly heavier arms he started removing the contraption.  
>In a matter of seconds, his naked face was before him. He tried to avoid looking at his scars and torn mouth, instead focusing on preparing the razor needed. In ten minutes time he was ready and thankfully so, as a small ache had already started spreading around his jaw.<p>

He quickly put back on his mask and took another look at what would be his face from now on. With a sigh he exited the bathroom and got ready to meet his brothers in the training hall for the first time.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the hall, he was promptly greeted by the commander of the recruit division. He was a Tibetan man in his fifties, of medium build, sporting a short-trimmed goatee.<p>

"I'm Senge, the commander of the recruits. I will be in charge of your training. Your name?"  
>"I'm Bane."<br>"Bane. We will start with a warm up and move on to exercises that will advance your endurance levels as well as your muscle mass. I see that your body has seen better days..." he commented looking at Bane all over.

It was true, the life in the Pit and especially his latest ordeal had left him pretty gaunt.

Senge continued "...Once you're fit enough, you will be put into a sparring program where you will learn different kinds of combat as well as how to take advantage of your enemy's weaknesses while hiding your own. Even though, in your case, that will be difficult" he said eyeing the mask. "Please follow me."

Bane spent the next couple of hours doing push-ups, sit-ups, running and lifting weights under the watchful eye of Senge. There were 20 more recruits in the room, but each of them trained separately at this point. Some of them couldn't help but stare at Bane from time to time, his mask arousing their curiosity, something he noticed but opted to ignore.  
>Soon, a bell rang causing the men to stop in order to rest and eat some breakfast. After that they would continue with a theory class on war tactics. Bane followed the men in the dining hall and waited in line to get his serving, then proceeded to his room to eat it. It was just not worth the trouble and the stares to try and eat in front of his "brothers".<p>

The rest of the day was spent on theoretical lessons on warfare and psychoanalysis and ended with vigorous training. The theory classes was the closest Bane ever got to be to a real school class. It was interesting to be asked questions - both rhetorical and not - and have people discuss them. He mostly listened and studied the other men, learning a lot about them by the way they talked and expressed themselves.  
>This program lasted for two weeks, by the end of which Bane had gotten closer to two other recruits, both from Europe. Istvan was from Hungary and Cesar from Spain, both friends long before they decided to join the League of Shadows - to seek "social justice worldwide", as they tended to proclaim so often.<p>

He had just finished going through a round of obstacles and now sat on a wooden bench, catching his breath. The wall climbing was a piece of cake but the wires gave him a hard time, as he had to be extra careful not to have his mask caught on them. No matter the difficulties, he managed to get the best score within the time frame they were given to complete the exercise. It was at this point Cesar approached him.

"Hey. Good job on the ropes man..." he commented cheerfully "I'm Cesar".

Bane looked at him, examining the other man's face for a hint of sarcasm or scrutiny. Happy to see that the man was merely being friendly and not just curious about the 'freaky masked man', he shook Cesar's waiting hand. "I'm Bane".

Inviting himself to sit down next to Bane, he started going on about his first impressions of the League.  
>"...It's great, isn't it? The grandiose building, the training...I tell you man, when I first heard of the 'League' I thought 'pff' just another bunch of mercenaries, you know? I've been there, I've done that...But the idea! Hell, I couldn't put it out of my head. So what I do, right, is call my mate Istvan here and..." Cesar kept going on, signing lively with his hands and indicating to Bane where Istvan stood in the crowd, not yet finished with the obstacles. "...So we came up here after a long trip and we asked to see the leader. We pledged our allegiance and the rest, you know, you've been through the same. So, how about you? Did you just wake up one fine morning and decided 'I wanna be a god of justice'? Cause that's what we are going to become man..don't laugh!"<p>

Bane chuckled behind his mask. Cesar sure was full of himself, but he was entertaining enough.  
>"A god of justice, eh? No...It was not like that..."<p>

"How was it then?" Cesar pushed on curious.

"That is a story for another time I'm afraid." At that, Bane got up and was about to head up to his room for a much needed shower when he was once again stopped by Cesar. Istvan was approaching them with a bright smile, high on adrenaline from the straining exercise.

"That was refreshing, wasn't it? Hi, I'm Istvan..and you are...?"

Cesar stepped in already having realized that Bane was not a man of many words. "That is Bane." The two men nodded at each other.

Istvan continued in thick accent "Nice to meet you. I have to go rest now, but I'll see you guys in the ring later. Be prepared" he teased, sure that he was capable of taking both of them down easily.

"Later then" smirked Bane, picking up his towel and heading out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

At sunset, the recruits gathered once again in the sparring room where they trained every morning. This time however, there was a circle drawn on the floor and four older League members in hoods, holding wooden sticks, stood on each side of it. The recruits arrived one by one and waited for instructions. Soon, Senge appeared seemingly out of nowhere and cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Welcome to your first fighting competition. We are here so that you will be able to practice in real life what you have been learning these past few weeks. Since this is the first time you do this, I should give you special instructions. First and foremost! You do not kill your opponent! I don't care how strong you are, or how skilled. This is just the first step of the training program...Trust me, the time will come where the fighting will get as real as it can get. But that is a discussion for another time..." Senge waved his hand in dismissal.

Bane and the other recruits were quite interested in Senge's opening speech and the adrenaline had already started pumping in each one of their bodies. This would be a challenge indeed.

Senge continued "...Secondly, as you can see, there is a line on the floor. You do not step over it. If you do, these fine gentlemen with the sticks will forcefully get you back in the ring. Danger will be all around you in real life, so you should be able to control your movements and be aware of the space your body occupies. If you feel defeated and want out, just raise your hand and the fight will stop. Now, I will call the names of the fighters. Whoever hears his name should get up for warm up. Within the ring only long pants are allowed - just a precaution - so you need to remove everything you wear from the waist up..."

"If you insist" a woman with long auburn hair interrupted.

Everyone turned to face her. She and a friend of hers were leaning on a column near the fireplace. Bane hadn't really paid any attention to the recruits of the other sub-teams and was quite surprised to see women amongst them. Could they ever become capable of dealing with the League's business?

The red-headed girl saw Bane scowling at her and winked at him, sporting a sly smile.

Senge, now feeling awkward hurried to correct his mistake "Absolutely not Lily. All _male_ recruits should remove their clothes from the waist up...So..The names..."

Bane was still stealing glimpses at the girl when Istvan stepped by his side and having realized the reason of Bane's sudden interest on that certain part of the room, he teased "We call her Lilith". Chuckling he went on "And trust me, it is fitting. That woman can be lethal. Have you heard of the term 'femme fatale'? That's her. So, don't let that sweet face fool you...Besides you gotta keep that snake of yours locked away..."

Bane turned to him, his brow furrowed "What?"

"Don't act like you don't understand! What I wouldn't give to have that pussy.." Istvan bit his lip, seemingly lost in his thoughts "..but of course, rules are rules. We should be celibate here. Can you believe that they actually have a written rule against jerking off? Well...It's only official on paper" he laughed. "I bet you'd tap that if you could" he concluded pointing once more at Lily.

"Not interested" grunted Bane.

"The hell you are!" he yelled back. "It's our turn in the ring soon. Let's see what you've got man!"

Removing the cloth from his upper body, Bane could feel the burning stares of his brothers on his scarred skin. The prisoners in the Pit had left many marks on him throughout the years, but what caught everyone's eye was the result of his latest fight. A series of healed cuts that started on the base of his neck and ended somewhere on his lower back, forming one long scar. If they didn't know it already, now they were sure that the "masked man" had been through more than they had imagined. Surely he had more experience in combat than they did and that made most of them even more adamant to avoid him.

"Next round..." spoke Senge "Bane versus Istvan. Please approach."

Both men entered the ring and stood facing each other with only a meter between them.

"You will start with my countdown. Don't permanently maim the opponent. Alright..3,2,1..Go"

Istvan attacked at once hoping to catch Bane unprepared. It was an honest mistake on his part seeing as Bane had a completely relaxed stance, his arms by his side. He tried a left cross which Bane avoided easily leaning backwards his upper body and then a right jab which was cut short. Bane raised his left hand in deffence, grabbed Istvan's right arm, pulled him closer and threw a strong punch under the man's jaw. The fight ended before it had even started.

Istvan fell to the ground dizzy, a small stream of blood escaping his open mouth. It took him a few seconds to come around and when he did, Bane's hand was there waiting to help him up.

"Nice try" chuckled Bane.

"You fucker. I think I've lost a tooth" he mumbled touching carefully the inside of his mouth with his index finger, trying to find where all the blood came from. Giving up the quest, he gave Bane a bloody smile "Nice fight brother..Shit I gotta go clean up..." he murmured leaving the hall behind.

Bane turned his attention back to the ring and the rest of the fighters. Most of the rounds took at least five minutes and all ended bloody. Cesar was up next and Bane was interested to see how he would do. He moved to sit down on a bench with his towel over his shoulders, when he suddenly felt a hot breath on the back of his neck. He almost jumped from the feeling and the sultry voice that followed.

"That was quite a fight..Bane." Lily was right behind him, looking at him like a wolf would look at a lamb right before it bounced on it.

Bane gave her a swift look and turned his head towards the fighting "Thank you."

Lily, taking advantage of the fact that everyone was so focused on the fight, became bold in her little game and touched his back lightly "Do you have more scars? Can I see them?" she whispered in his ear.

Bane had had enough. At this point he was thankful for his mask, as he was sure his ears had turned red and the the bulge that was steadily growing in his pants would give him away soon. He abruptly stood up and caught her wandering hand with force. Giving her an intense look that made his eyes look blacker than the night, he growled "Enough."

"Alright! No need to get excited" she chuckled.

Angry at her and at himself he stormed out of the hall, but not before hearing her sing-song voice.

"Later handsome!"


	10. Chapter 10

Bane rushed to his room and locked the door behind him, fuming over his body's reaction to Lily's game. Still painfully hard, he tried to calm himself down but in vain. What had come over him?

In the Pit there were hardly any women around and when there were, he did not feel the urge to advance on them. If nothing else, he pitied them, all weaklings, bruised and screaming for mercy. Sure, he had urges and he relieved himself at times, but never before had he a female trying to seduce him with her touch and words.

He entered the bathroom, removed the rest of his clothes and got in the shower stall. Letting the water warm his back, he looked downwards. He could not handle it anymore, his cock hard, taunting him for his weakness.  
>He got hold of it, slowly stroking the length of it, sighing loudly at the feeling. Leaking already, he would not last long. He intensified his hold and moved up to the head of the shaft, applying pressure where he needed to feel it most. A few more strokes and he came all over his hand, grunting.<p>

Finishing his shower, he went straight to bed, hoping for a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning he was abruptly awaken by Talia, who in her distress jumped forcefully on his bed, her knees missing his groin by centimeters.<p>

"Oh! Sh...What..What happened?" he asked confused.

She was wailing and could hardly breathe, let alone explain to him that her father had arranged for her to be transferred to an all-girl private school in England.

"Talia breathe. It's okay. Just tell me..what happened?" he questioned her, now more awake and starting to get worried.

Red faced and sniffing she told him of Ra's plans. "I hate him. I thought my father loved me, but now he's sending me away. I had tutors here but he says I should get involved with other kids. But I don't want to. I want to stay here with you" she said looking at him with new tears in her eyes.

Bane's ears started buzzing, hearing the news. He would lose her. His redemption, his light. Blinking away the tears that had started gathering, he looked at her.

No. He couldn't think like that. She needed an education, to have a chance at life. Unlike him, she had a bright future ahead of her and he just couldn't keep her from it for his own selfish reasons. He loved her too much.

Taking her in his protective arms and wiping away her tears he calmly explained to her that it was not the end of the world. "...You will go there, make friends your age, get to know about the world... You will still get to come here and visit me and your father."

"But I don't want to!" whined Talia

"I know you don't, but it will be alright" he assured her, forcing a smile to reach his eyes, trying to put her at ease. "Alright?"

"Yeah.." she sniffed looking down at his hands that were now holding hers, rubbing her delicate fingers in a soothing manner. "I'm leaving in a week."

"I'll be here when you leave...and I'll be here when you come back. And then you can teach me all the great stuff you have learned. Okay?"

Talia wouldn't answer him so he tickled her side and got the reaction he was looking for.

"Okay! Okay!" she laughed.

"Right. Now off you go. I have a long day of training ahead of me and I need some nutrition."

"Can I watch?" she asked curious, not really having seen his face after the incident in the Pit.

"I'm afraid not, miss. Do you really just want to sit here and watch me eat?" he chuckled.

If he tried to ignore the problem, then maybe she could as well and save them both the hurt and awkwardness.  
>His decision was for the best, as Talia nodded in defeat and waved him goodbye "You're right. I'm going to eat my breakfast too. I'll see you later Bane."<p>

Arriving at the training hall, he knew something was up. There were small backpacks placed all around on the floor. Some League members where already there, looking around sporting confused stares and trying to understand what was going on. They were supposed to continue their training the traditional way: lifting, running and sparring.  
>When the last men arrived, Senge made an appearance.<p>

"Welcome all. Today is honoring us with his presence the Great Master Ra's al Ghul" and with that he signed towards the balcony of the upper floor.

Ra's was there, looking solemn in his black tunic, nodding at his subordinates who in return bowed respectfully. Bane didn't really like the whole show, but he had offered his allegiance and this was part of the deal.

"Today we have a mission of endurance for you" continued Senge. "Each backpack contains a bottle holding one litre of water and a flag. All flags have a different colour, so when they are raised, we will know the winners...Now to the mission. You will climb the bald mountain that can be seen on the east side of our temple. On the top, there is a pole where three flags can be raised. The first three to reach it are of course our winners. Each person will be assigned to a mission with older League members. So, this is some kind of...promotion for lack of a better word. However I must warn you. The mountain top stands at 2468 metres and the lack of oxygen will likely render most of you unable to reach it. I wish you good luck."

Finishing his speech he turned and left through the main door.

Without waiting to see the reaction of the other men, Bane grabbed the backpack closer to him and proceeded to register his name and flag colour. His flag was dark emerald and rather big, surely able to be seen from the great distance between the mountain and the temple with ease.  
>Reaching for the door he was approached by his two colleagues, Cesar and Istvan both having used their flags as scarves around their necks.<p>

"Are you ready now?" laughed Istvan, chewing a gum obtained from God knows where. "I hope you're not afraid of heights."

"I'm not afraid of anything." replied Bane, while experiencing an unwelcomed flashback from the only one time he ever tried to climb the Pit. Of course he failed miserably. He had been quite young, full of hope, tying the rope around his chest ready for freedom. He ended up with two broken ribs and a bruised ego.

"Ohhh big words. Big words man. I bet you will need my help half the way up there" teased Cesar earning an approving nod from Istvan.

These two were too much alike, always teasing Bane and one another, but still, Bane didn't mind. He enjoyed having a friendly competition of sorts and as long as they didn't go too far with their joking he had a good time with them.

* * *

><p>Climbing up the first 500 metres of the mountain, the League members had created a long line, like ant-soldiers in their black garments, following each other's step. Soon however, a few would step aside to catch their breath, allowing the rest of their comrades to pass them by. It was not a particularly steep climb and thankfully so, as the lack of oxygen would soon make its presence known.<br>Four hours later they reached the 2000 metres. It was the last stop for recuperation before the top.

Bane was all sweaty from the struggle and had started feeling a bit lightheaded. He knew he needed hydration but it was impossible for him to remove the mask at this point. _'What a joke'_ he thought, throwing a look at the water bottle in his bag. Grabbing his flag, he used it to collect the sweat from his brow that was threatening to blind him. He then threw the cloth back inside and slowly raised himself with a grunt to take a look around. Cesar and Istvan were still climbing trying to reach the short-term base, while a few that had reached it were complaining of headaches and feeling nauseous.

When a man started vomiting among the rocks, Bane decided he had seen enough and opted to continue his way to the top. The sooner he'd get there, the better, as he really felt this was not something he could handle for much longer. The lack of oxygen combined with the lack of hydration was exhausting him.

_'A few more steps...a few...'_ he mentally urged himself to go on.

An hour later he finally reached the top, having left everyone else far behind. Seeing the pole in front of him he felt a huge relief which added to his dizziness and ended up bringing him to his knees. Breathing deeply, trying to gather as much oxygen as possible, he kept his head low. He attempted to get up only to fall again. Keeping his palms on his knees and with the head still hung low, he decided to wait a bit, calm his breathing and get up when his body felt ready.

It took him around ten minutes to calm himself and attempt to get up again. With a still unsteady footing, he approached the pole, tied his flag on it and raised it up high.

A few kilometers away, Ra's smirked seeing the flag's colour. He did not expect the 'handicapped' man to make it up there, let alone before everyone else. 'Interesting' he thought and went back inside, not really caring for the second and third place winners.

Bane sat down again, trying to conserve some energy. He would guard his first place even if that meant having to wait for a few hours for the rest of the men to arrive and claim the second and third. He did not want to leave without eye witnesses as he wasn't sure of how the whole process would go about.  
>He didn't have to wait long as within forty minutes the second place had been claimed by a man Bane didn't really know, while the third was claimed by Boris to Bane's disappointment. Boris too, was not all that happy to see who had made the first place and wasn't afraid to show it by making a face.<p>

Bane tried to ignore him and chuckled knowing how Boris must have felt. Being defeated by the very person he despised. The sting of jealousy must have been horrible. _'Good'_ thought Bane.

Out of nowhere appeared a senior member of the League and informed them their mission was complete. They could now gather their things and make their way back home. The others had been informed and were already heading back, not really caring that they had not reached the top. The whole experience had been draining to say the least and all they thought about was the prospect of a warm dinner, a shower and their beds.

It took Bane three hours to get down and one more to reach the temple. With hurting feet he entered his room and closed the door behind him. His vision suddenly darkening, he only managed two steps before he collapsed on the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

He didn't know how long he had been out. He woke up with a massive headache and his mouth was dry as dust. Apparently, it was a knock on his door that brought him back to his senses. With slow movements, he got up grunting and reached for it.  
>Opening the door he was greeted by a steward who bowed in respect.<p>

"Greetings. Master Ra's al Ghul would like to have a word with you. You are expected in his office in half an hour."

"I will be there" he growled, not having the will to try and speak properly.

Bowing once more, the steward left and Bane closed the door with force. Whatever Ra's wanted could have waited till the next day. Irritable and feeling absolutely exhausted, he gathered the items needed for his morphine shot. He would have to gulp down as much water as possible to have his senses back on track. He knew that the day on the mountain would be tiring but never had he expected that he would pass out by the end of it. Having momentarily second thoughts about his abilities and strength, he calmed himself down realizing it was not _him,_ but the fact that he couldn't make use of the water he carried along, unlike all the others. Water was essential for withstanding the lack of oxygen, not to mention the nine-hour climbing up and down. Mentally he promised himself to never again attempt such a feat without the proper equipment for his particular needs.

* * *

><p>In half an hour, as ordered, he was entering Ra's al Ghul's private compartment.<p>

"Welcome. Please have a seat." Ra's signed to him a chair opposite him. He then leaned on his desk and folded his hands in front of him, scrutinizing Bane in the process.

"So..." started Ra's "You won the endurance challenge, making your way to the top first. Congratulations."

Bane nodded blinking slowly, his way of saying 'thank you'.

"As promised, you are being assigned on a mission with two senior League members. You are leaving the day after tomorrow, so I'd suggest you start packing. Tomorrow you will be informed of all the details such as location and target. Your commander Williamson will be waiting for you at 9 am on the main hall, so whatever you have to ask, ask him. You are dismissed."

With that Ra's got up and turned to leave but was halted by the sound of Bane clearing his throat. Turning slowly towards him with fake interest, he questioned "Yes? Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"I want to thank you for this opportunity...However, I have promised Talia I would be here the day of her departure. Leaving for this mission, it is highly unlikely that I will be back on time. I'll have to regretfully decline."

Hearing that, Ra's changed completely his stance, taking on a dangerous look that would send lesser men than Bane cower in the corner. "Ungratefulness will not be tolerated here! Talia is not a part of your life anymore and she will never be ever again. The past is just that and I consider ourselves even since the day I took you in and gave you this mask. You will either be a part of this army like everyone else or you will end up in the streets like you were meant to. Your choice. For now, you will go on that mission. That's an order. You are dismissed."

For a moment the two men stared down one another, none of the budging. Ra's looked quite irritated but Bane was considering with calm, almost solemn eyes. In the end, he gave a small nod and walked out of the room hating himself for not having the courage at this point in his life to just punch al Ghul's lights out and leave.

Walking down the candle lit corridor Bane kept clenching and unclenching his fists, fuming over the whole incident. How dare he speak to him like that? Leader or not...And the mission was too carefully placed in a day that would have him away from the temple when Talia would need him most. How convenient for Ra's.

Growling and letting the anger get the best of him, he turned and started punching the closest wall, taking out his frustration until his knuckles were bloody and aching. Having spent his energy and breathing hard, he looked at his hands. He had damaged them enough to need antiseptic and bandages. Sighing with his idiocy, he started for his quarters when a female voice stopped him in his tracks.

"That was really violent, big guy" out of the shadows walked Lily, approaching him with slow feminine movements in what seemed like a nightgown.  
>Bane stared at her mesmerised and would have continued to do so if it weren't for her words that brought him back to his foul mood "Spare me your bullshit."<p>

"Oh that's not very nice" She cooed. Seeing as he was not in the mood for jokes she changed tactics and continued in a serious tone "Are you alright? What happened?"

"That's none of your business" he growled and turned to leave but was once again stopped, this time by her hand on his bicep.

"Wait!"

He looked at her slender fingers, her delicate arm and followed with his eyes its length till he reached her neck and mouth. She was beautiful. Full lips, small nose and almond green eyes. Normally she would have her auburn hair braided in order to be able to fight, but now it was let loose and wavy reaching her lower back.

"Maybe, I could help you..relax..." she suggested while lightly rubbing his arm. She then moved in front of him, closing the distance between them. She had Bane almost in a trance until she boldly placed her hand on his crotch.

He jolted and his first reaction was to grab her by the throat. "What the hell are you doing?" he barked.

Offering him a smile despite her difficult position, she purred "All I'm saying is...We both know we want this..and.." placing once again her hand on his crotch "..oh God...you are so hard." Biting her lips in desire and looking into his cloudy eyes, she started rubbing him slowly through his pants gaining a grunt as a reaction.

Bane still hadn't let go of her throat but now his mind was not set on chocking her but embracing his most base urges and fucking her into submission. His frustration made him press forward into her palm, welcoming her touch with a low groan.  
>With one hand still on his crotch she used the other to grab at Bane's hand that was still loosely around her throat and guide it towards her mouth. Bane let her, getting more and more aroused with her sexy ministrations. When his thumb was guided into her hot mouth and she slowly licked him, he growled loudly and decided he could not take it any longer.<p>

Slamming their bodies together, he forcefully pressed her against the wall. He needn't be told what to do, the ache was so great he wanted to be inside her right then and there. Freeing himself, Lily only had a second to take a look at his thick cock before he grabbed her and wrapped her legs on his waist, her core bare to him. With one hard thrust he was inside her, not giving her time to prepare.

Bliss...That's how he could describe it. She was velvety and warm and seemingly made just for him. Lily squirmed slightly in his arms trying to adjust to his size and he stared at her face with a mix of curiosity and arousal.  
>Feeling the urge to rock against her, he moved all the way out and pushed deep inside her again, making them both gasp at the feeling and sending shivers of pleasure down his spine. Soon the air was filled with hushed moans and the sound of bodies slamming against one another.<p>

It didn't take long for Lily to orgasm, her wave pushing Bane to his climax as well. He came with a loud groan, trying to steady them both against the wall, his knees buckling from the exhaustion.  
>Panting heavily through his mask he finally removed himself from her and let her to her feet. Tucking himself in his pants he didn't see her in time. A kiss on the right side of his mask and she was disappearing in the shadows, leaving him looking at her direction confused.<p>

"Ta-ta handsome! I'll see you around."


End file.
